This invention relates to a device for signaling that a container has been opened.
Many food and drug substances are distributed within bottle containers. Because these substances are destined for human consumption, there is desired that the container never be opened prior to use by the ultimate owner and user of the bottle. Unfortunately, present bottles can be opened, and foreign or even poison substances added, without a clear indication later that the bottle has been opened.
Consequently it is desired to provide a device which will signal that a container has been opened.